In the automotive market the application of engine brake systems is markedly limited to those engines such as Cummings and General Motors which include a third rocker arm in middle of the intake and exhaust rocker arms from where the activation mechanism is taken to dislodge the gases and thus brake the engine.
The obvious limitation of the conventional engine brake system, added to the high cost of said system and the need for specialized maintenance, made it necessary to search for feasible alternatives for this type of system and particualrly alternatives that could be applied generally to diesel or gasoline engines, whether large or small.
In accordance with the foregoing, the main object of this invention is to provide a new engine brake system regardless of size of engine and type of fuel used for operation.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel brake system whose design is simple and functional, as well as safe, and that does not require specialized maintenance and therefore having a low cost.
A further object of the invented system is the opportunity to select various alternatives for realization, each one reliable and proven to be functional.